iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Crayton
Crayton 'was a Cêpan who was on the second ship to leave Lorien the day the Mogadorians invaded. He is the adoptive Cêpan of Ella, as Ella was just born when they left Lorien and had not been assigned a guardian yet. History Invasion of Lorien Crayton was present when the tenth potential Elder was born, during the Mogadorians' invasion of Lorien. Crayton, Number Ten (mere hours old), another Cêpan and many Chimæra boarded an old fuel run spaceship from a Loric museum and set off for Earth. It is unknown how exactly they made it to Earth. Spain Eleven years later, Crayton and Number Ten, under the alias Ella, arrive in Spain. Crayton approaches Adelina to try and obtain Seven's chest so that they can better protect it, but Adelina threw Crayton out of Santa Teresa as soon as she knew who he was. Crayton then sent "Ella" in to befriend Seven and start searching for Seven's chest so they could protect it. Crayton then approached Seven. He followed he into a local cafe when she was going to meet with Héctor, and he sat watching her as she and Héctor talked. When Seven looked back at Crayton, he showed her that he was reading a book that had been written about Pittacus Lore. Seven took this and the smile Crayton had developed as a sign that the Mogadorians had finally found her, and so she ran out of the cafe and back to Santa Teresa to tell Adelina. Unknown to Seven, Crayton's entire reasoning for trying to reach out to her was because the Mogadorians had known she was in Spain for a long time, and she needed to be protected. Crayton was then left with no other choice, he burned the symbols for One, Two and Three into the side of a mountain, knowing that the media would pick up the story, in hopes that the other five remaining Garde would see it and hurry to Spain. Crayton then approached Héctor, telling him all about the Loric and the situation that Seven had put herself into. Seven saw the two together and thought that a Mogadorian was trying to get to her through Héctor. She then ran off whilst Héctor and Crayton made plans on rescuing Seven and Adelina from danger. The Mogadorians attacked Santa Teresa as soon as Seven and Adelina tried to leave. Adelina gave Seven her loralite necklace and proceeded to defend Seven against the Mogadorians, losing her life in the process. Crayton arrives only minutes later to find Seven injured severly by a Mogadorian. He mows down all the Mogadorians in the area and brings Seven to Ella so that the three of them could escape with Seven's chest. Thanks to Héctor staking out while Crayton and Ella retrieved Seven, they all managed to make it out of Santa Teresa alive, but not without being followed by the Mogadorians. They drive to a lake whilst battling Mogadorians along the way, where Crayton and Héctor begin killing every Mogadorian they can. Olivia, a Chimæra, also aids in the fighting after rising up and out of the lake, though she soon falls as the kraul and piken arrive. Six soon arrives and helps with wiping out the remaining Mogadorians alongside Seven until none remain alive. Héctor was shot by a Mogadorian during the fight though, and lost his life to a piken. Crayton then tells Six, Seven and Ten that they need to rally the other four Garde. Appearence Crayton's appearence was very similar to that of the regular Mogadorians, he has dark hair, bushy eye brows and a mustache covering his upper lip. Crayton is also known to be very tall. Because Ten never got to know her biological father she views Crayton as such. Category:Cêpan Category:Loric Category:Characters Category:Number Ten